1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically changing the cutting edges of a cutting tool by a rotating action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cutting tool which is provided with means for replacing the blade in service with a spare blade after the blade in service has worn out or broken has been known to the art. In such known cutting tools, the tool body is provided thereon with a changer which changes blades upon the manual rotation of a lever. This setup is convenient as a simple mechanism for changing of blades. In this setup, it is necessary that the second blade which has taken the place of the first spent blade should be fixed at the stated cutting position of the cutting tool and it is further necessary that when the second blade is to be replaced with the third blade, the second blade should be released from the cutting position and the third blade moved to and fixed at the cutting position. Thus, this setup must incorporate additional means for these functions without spoiling the simplicity of the overall mechanism.